In garment making the ironing of seams in fabric parts by hand is extremely time-consuming and, therefore, expensive. Therefore, some known ironing apparatus provide a means for at least partially automating seam ironing processes. In some such apparatus, the fabric part to be ironed is fitted between two bars and the seam is ironed by a pressing operation under the application of heat and steam.
Known seam ironing apparatus are shown, for example, in German patents DE 36 32 839 and DE 35 35 837 A1. Such apparatus are employed generally to reduce the time in making the fabric garment. Known apparatus have generally proven to be satisfactory in ironing fabric parts or garments having linear seams. However, most known ironing apparatus have proven to be difficult to use in ironing seams that are curved, or that follow a bump or depression in the fabric part or garment.
Because the seams in most fabric parts or garments are not completely linear, but often have at least some curved portion, known ironing apparatus have not provided a satisfactory solution to the problem of efficiently ironing seams in the garment industry. It is an object of the present invention therefore to overcome the problems, drawbacks and disadvantages of known seam ironing apparatus.